WLTO M rated Chapter
by auslly4ever
Summary: This is the M rated chapter of my story "when love takes over". Its written by Luckystarz910. All credit goes to her. I OWN NOTHING! read the story to understand this chapter!


**This chapter was written by Luckystarz910 all credit given to her for writing this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel.

Chapter 16

"And you're mine."

The first thing Austin did was pick up the divorce papers that he signed and ripped it. Ally took the other side of the paper and ripped it as well. Ally looked at her husband really looked at him, to be honest he looked like total shit, but that didn't bother her. Even though his face looked drained and sunken in he was still her husband and she loved him. She loved him more than anything. He was wearing gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt. His face looked clean, but he looked like he hadn't slept in days and was just emotionally spent. Ironic how both of their appearances reflected each other's like a mirror.

"I never really wanted this divorce Austin. I just wanted to give you a fair shot at having a wife that could give you children.. something that I'm incapable of."

"Ally, you're my family. You're all I need."

Austin for the first time really took in Ally's appearance. She was wearing a black suede Victoria's Secret black jumper sweat outfit. Her hair was in complete dissaray in the messiest bun imaginable, but she still looked crazy hot. It was clear that she looked absolutely devastated and heartbroken. She didn't look like she put a whole lot into her appearance, but Austin didn't care. He always though that she was beyond beautiful.

The fact that her ass ex Dallas hurt her the way that he did. That really tore him up inside almost as much as being away from Ally for the past month. He was so madly in love with Ally that he felt completely lost without her.

Once they fell onto the bed Austin hovered over her being painfully slow in the way he was kissing her. There's nothing more that Ally wanted than to have Austin inside her. She started to grind her core against his aching and all too eager but rightfully so member.

"Ally."

He takes her hand and moves it away from his member that was proudly standing at attention. "Austin." She whined. "No, Baby. I want to take this slow." He continued to passionately assault her lips but sweetly, "A-Austin." Ally moaned, "Please." He continued to ignore her desire because the only thing that he was focused on was wanting to make her feel as amazing as she truly was. He took the zipper from her hoodie and pulled it down revealing a black bra. "No shirt?" He smirked and then once he completely pulled the zipper down he exposed her shoulders first paying attention to each of them equally.

Austin then slid Ally's zip up hoodie off of her body and lightly tossed it on the floor beside the bed. He leaned back down over her body forcing her to be completely on her pack and kissed every inch of her stomach. Austin then took each of Ally's bra straps and let them fall over her shoulders. Pulling her into a kneeling position as he continued to kiss her he un-clasped her bra freeing her breasts from the awful contraption. He had never seen boobs like Ally's sure he's seen a few but hers were literally "Perfect" he mumbled appreciatively while starting to suck gently and tenderly on each of them all while massaging them as well.

Ally took off his t-shirt and noticed that he too had lost quite a bit of weight. "Austin, you haven't been taking care of yourself. Why?"

"I didn't see a point in doing so. My wife, the one who matters most to me in this world left me." He paused, "I don't want to fight with you, but I can tell that you have been eating about as much as a rabbit..which is hardly anything. Tell me that you missed me as much as I missed you." She sighed, "Oh God, Austin. I missed you so much."

Ally let a tear fall down her cheek which Austin quickly wiped away. "I almost called you, but you deserve someone that can give you everything your heart wants." He caressed her cheek. "Baby, you're everything."

Starting to pick things up a little quicker. Austin undid the strings of Ally's sweatpants and with pulled them down her body leaving her in just her thong. Ally had taken a little better care of herself than Austin. She at least showered the day before and her hair is just a mess from crying herself to sleep and not brushing it.

Without any warning Austin pulled Ally's thong up and over her tight a** and off of her body. He placed himself towards the bottom of the bed and kissed Ally's lower abdominals' and kissed the inside of her thighs causing Ally to pool in desire. Austin reached her slick, wet, wanting folds and started from the bottom going back all the way to the top relentlessly swirling his tongue creating an ecstasy that Ally had never been exposed to before. Austin was taking her body and climbing at a rapid pace to new heights. "Un- uhhhh oh God." She screamed in pleasure.

"Say my name, Baby." He responded. "A- Austinnnnnnnnnnnn. Oh God. Don't stop." He smirked turning himself on even further knowing that it wouldn't take him long to bring his wife over the edge. He was right, literally a month of her not feeling his touch she was sent over into oblivion. Ally felt herself come completely undone. Austin didn't let her come down from her high though, he didn't hesitate to start pumping his fingers in and out of her dripping hot sex slowly. "One more time baby. Cum for me again." At the sound of his request, the pure huskiness of it caused her to cum again." He licked her juices off of his fingers, causing his dick to harden even further. He kissed her sweetly on the lips. Once Ally came down somewhat from her second high she sat up and grabbed the top of Austin's sweat pants along with his boxers and pulled them both swiftly off of him. She placed her mouth dangerously close to Austin's member before saying. "I'm going to give you head now." Austin swallowed. God the sound of her voice was enough to make him lose it immediately, but he managed to control himself. As soon as Ally finished her sentence her lips were over his member. He may have been going painfully slow and she loved that he wanted to make her feel loved but God damn it, she wants her husband to make love to her and be inside of her right now. She bobbed her head up and down swirling her down around and right at the center slit of his penis. He groaned f*** handfuls of her hair, "Baby, that feels..ungh- amazing." What she couldn't fit in her mouth she pumped firmly with her hands up and down and literally a few minutes later he came and she swallowed loving the taste of his cum. He tasted a mix of salty and sweet.

Perfect, just like Austin.

He laid there for a moment and then got up and turned Ally so she was now the one on her back. He hovered over not even waiting to place himself at her entrance. He's fully aware that since Ally's infertile that he doesn't need a condom and she didn't even look slightly wary about it. "Ally." She shushed him.

"Austin, we don't need a condom. Now that you know. We just don't need to use one." He pulled her into a blinding kiss pushing himself down and into her sex. "I just want to feel you. I mean really feel you and not feel constricted by a condom." She pulled away for a second. "I want that too."

By that time Austin was finally all the way inside her, he started to move his body back and forth pumping slowly very slowly in and out of her. "You feel so amazing inside of me, Austin." He loved the sound of that, but more than that. He loved her and the sound of her voice alone. He gently lifted her body slightly off the bed holding her up for the deepest penetration possible. Over and over and over. In and out and in and out. Ally met Austin's thrusts at the same pace and she saw the most intense emotion in his eyes.

So, this is what it's like to have someone make love to you? I could get used to this.

Without realizing it a tear started to fall down from Ally's eye. Austin noticed it, "Am-am I hurting you? Cause I don't want to hurt you. I can stop. If-if you want."

"No, Austin. I don't want you to stop." He looks at her confused. "I can feel it." He smiled, "I can feel that you love me." He kissed her again their tongues battling for dominance which he won. He relentlessly thrusted slowly in and out of her again and again their moans becoming something that they couldn't possibly control. "I love you, Ally. I really do." After another twenty or so minutes of the slow painfully but amazingly slow passionate love making both Austin and Ally came undone. She screamed, "OHHHH! I LOVE YOU, AUSTIN!" and he followed very soon after grunting, "I love you, Ally so much. So, God damn much." Austin came long and very hard inside of her filling her walls with his love. His pure. Insane. Passionate. All consuming. Love.

He laid on top of her feeling so close to his wife that he didn't want to pull out of her just yet. As if she could read his thoughts. "That was-"

"Incredible." She finished. "I feel so close to you."

"Please don't ever leave me again, Baby."

"I wouldn't dream of it." She responded as he pulled out of her. "Now, why don't we shower and then we can cuddle and just be."

He finished her thought, "Together." She nods her head. Austin gets off of the bed and scoops his wife up after she nearly fell because her legs feel like jelly. "Allow me, Mrs. Moon." Ally giggled. That sound was music to his ears and he carried her to the shower and turned on the water. Once they stepped in he kissed her lovingly as the washed each other's hair and cleaned each other's body. Washing away the pain that they felt for the month that they were separated.

**This chapter was written by Luckystarz910 all credit given to her for writing this chapter.**


End file.
